Intrigue
by adorelle
Summary: There were never many things that interested her in life. But when something did catch her attention, you'd better believe that she'd find out every little detail about it, even if it killed her. In this situation, it probably would. Or maybe just cause her a lot of trouble.
1. 00

I do not own Teen Titans.

Intrigue

(violence, mild adult themes, strong language)

exquis

Summary - There were never many things that interested her in life. But when something did catch her attention, you'd better believe that she'd find out every little detail about it, even if it killed her. In this situation, it probably would. Or maybe just cause her a lot of trouble.

...

00.

There were sometimes situations where her control would slip away and she'd do something she'd ultimately regret.

As she stare at the green boy she knew that this would turn into one of those situations. She was crouched behind the couch, her breathing silent and her eyes narrowed as she study her team mate. He sat in the corner of the room, curled into a ball. She watch as his whole body shook, frowning at the small whimpers that sounded from the changeling. She didn't move to help him, staying behind and watching curiously as the changeling experienced...something. She wonder if he were struggling, fighting an internal battle with his inner demon. She'd been in that situation more than once, and had sometimes not come out the victor. Or maybe it was a battle of dominance, and he was fighting to gain control of his beast before the animal got out of control once more.

Or maybe she was overthinking things, and the boy had only had a bad dream and was still a bit shaken up about it. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

Still though, she sat and watch.

The past week had been...strange, was the best way to describe it. It'd been shocking, to say the least, when the runt in their group had shown them just how much of an absolute beast he could be. Ever since then, she couldn't help but wonder about the green eyed boy that she'd avoided at all costs in the past. She couldn't help but be curious about what he'd been thinking since then, and how he was coping with learning about the monster that lived inside of him.

There were so many questions she wanted him to answer. How did he fight the urge to give into the beast? To give in to his instincts? He hadn't turned since that one time, which the other members of their team were quite thankful for. It was a challenge to get him to see reason then, and the others weren't ready to face that again any time soon.

Then there was the question of how he felt now that he knew he was a monster, or at least had one inside of him. The question was somewhat harsh, but necessary if she had any hope of getting an understanding of the changeling's situation.

She wanted answers more than anything, yet she could never bring herself to ask the questions. It didn't seem right, asking him things as personal as that when they were barely friends. She consider him a friend of course. She consider all of her team mates friends. However, with the others she was always certain that the feelings were mutual. Beast Boy was a whole other story, and she wouldn't be surprised if he genuinely hated her.

She'd teased him a lot in the past, never considering if she really hurt his feelings or not. He was always too short, although now he tower over her small frame. His jokes were never funny, although recently he'd stopped telling them. He was loud, obnoxious, and annoying, but now a days he was quiet and kept to himself.

Come to think of it, there wasn't much she could pick at him about now. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He probably didn't like her at all, and that was perfectly fine with her. If he hate her, she'd brought it upon herself. She wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk to her at all.

She'd still consider him a friend even if that was the case.

Raven sigh softly, just about to come out from her hiding position and see what was wrong with Beast Boy. She froze though, blinking as the boy suddenly sat completely still and as quiet as a feather hitting the carpet. Her heart beat violently in her chest as she held her breath.

Then he look up, directly at the spot she'd hidden herself behind. There was no possible way he could see her. It was almost pitch black in the room, and the only person who should be able to see anything was Raven herself. Still though, Beast Boy stare at the spot with curiosity swirling around him. He tilt his head to the side, his brows knit together. He look confused, as if he were trying to figure out the most complicated of puzzles.

Raven raise a brow at him, her eyes widening when she notice his eyes. Instead of the usual dark green color she'd gotten used to, they were now black, a dark coal black that sent a shiver up her spine. It wasn't of fear, more of...shock? She didn't know. She definately wasn't afraid though. At least, not for her own well being.

It didn't last for long. He stay like that for five minutes at the most before he slowly lean his head back against the wall and close his eyes. Then he just lay there, breathing softly.

She frown, her hands clinching into fists as she slowly crawl her way over to him. He didn't move, and she was shocked when she heard the soft snores emanating from him. Had he really fallen asleep?

She was puzzled, which was unusual for her. She couldn't fully wrap her head around what had just happened, and it irked her to no end. She wasn't used to being in the dark about a situation. She used to be ten steps ahead of everyone else, and now she felt as if she were twenty steps behind.

Staring down at her green haired friend, she narrow her eyes at him. She didn't know what was going on with Beast Boy, but she inteded to find out.

Even if it killed her.

...edn

* * *

 **author's note:**

so I PMed the writer Dorkles (Formally known as Khyuu) and asked her if she ever plan on completing her Teen Titans fanfiction, Those curious ones. It was one of my favorite Teen Titans fanfics, and it saddened me greatly that it only had two chapters released. She said she had no plans on continuing, as she didn't have enough time now a days because of school and work.

So, I asked her if she'd allow me to take the plot off her hands and create my own story for it. She wasn't willing at first, but after I show her a rough draft of what I'd planned on doing with it, she was more than agreeable!

This isn't the first chapter. The first chapter should be up by the 20th. I guess you could call this a prolouge.

It probably won't be as well written as Dorkles wrote it, but I am trying my best. The tenses may be a little over the place, and there will be grammer errors here and there, but I hope you'll bare with me!

so with that, I hope you all enjoyed this and will enjoy this story.

• exquis


	2. 01

I do not own Teen Titans.

Intrigue

(violence, mild adult themes, strong language)

exquis

01.

"Why're you staring at me like that?"

She jumped, startled by his voice that seemed to grow ten times deeper over night. He sounded harsh and as cold as ice. It wasn't normal for Beast Boy, the boy that had always shown her some form of kindness whether he like her or not. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but it didn't matter anyway. No matter how she felt about his cold attitude towards her, it was obvious that it wasn't changing and she couldn't blame him for that.

Biting her lip, she look down at the book that had been sitting open in her lap. Her mind raced, trying to find an answer to his question. There were so many things she wanted to say, but at the moment nothing seemed appropriate. Especially the questions she'd been wanting to ask since she saw him in the living room that night. What had been wrong with him? There hadn't been any episodes like that since then, much to her disappointment. Why were his eyes black? They'd been changing color more frequently now a days, and she wondered if she were the only one that'd been noticing. They only change for a couple of seconds before they were back to their normal green color, so it's possible the others had no clue. If they did though, they never mention it.

"I asked you a question, Rae." His voice was slightly louder this time. She blink, shocked that he had the nerve to raise his voice at her. She didn't really know how to respond to that.

"No reason. Just thinking." She mutter, not taking her eyes off the book in her lap. She mindlessly toy with the edges.

Usually, that'd be the end of a conversation. They never really pried much when it came to Raven, but now things weren't the same. It pissed her off, how he raise a brow at her and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "About what?" He ask, his voice slightly commanding.

Finally, she raise her head and narrow her eyes at him, ready to tell him off. It didn't matter how much he changed, she was still the same Raven, and she wouldn't tollerate him talking to her like that. She stop though, the gears turning in her head. This would probably be the only change she had to ask him a few questions, questions she'd been dying to know the answers to. The others were out today. Raven was never one to go out and party, and Beast Boy hadn't been himself lately. He kept to himself mostly.

Sighing, she threw the book on the table beside her, giving him her full attention. "Same thing you're thinking about. The beastie inside of you." She smile at him. "So while we're on the topic, I'd like to ask you a few questions. If that's alright with you."

She wasn't one to beg, and she refuse to stoop that low. She simply look at him, her eyes giving nothing away of how badly she wanted this. If he refuse to talk to her, that was fine. She'd get her information some other way. She wouldn't force him to tell her his thoughts and secrets, because she did consider him a friend. And friend's didn't do that.

He look at her for a few moments, trying to read her expression. He got nothing, and although this frustrated him, he couldn't help but smile slightly. He felt oddly proud of the purple haired girl. She'd been trying to mask her emotions for years, and she'd gotten good. So good it was annoying, because it put him at a disadvantage. She could read him like an open book, yet to him she was the world's most complicated puzzle.

Finally he shrug, turning in his seat so he faced her fully. "Go right ahead. Although, I don't think I'd be much help to you. I barely know much about it myself."

She smile at him, a genuine smile that made him feel like he was on top of the world. Those smile's were rare coming from Raven, and only appear once every blue moon. He felt special, because he'd brought this one out of her all on his own.

Clearing her throat, she thought about what to ask the green haired boy first. There were so many topics she wanted to discuss, yet there was only so much time to work with. She'd keep him up all night if she could, but that was saddly impossible as their friends would be home in an hour or two.

"Well, I guess I'll ask how you feel about it. You know, having a monster inside of you." She felt that that was a decent place to start. It was easy, or at least she thought it was.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about his answer seriously. She glance curiously at the emotions swirling around him. At first there was anger, a raw and burning anger that took her breath away. Sadness float around him also, which wasn't that shocking to her. But then there was curiosity as well, which confuse her greatly.

"Your emotions don't make sense." She pointed out to him. He chuckle at her bluntness.

"Nothing really makes sense with me now a days." He laughed. Once his chuckles die down, he sigh. "It's weird, you know? The Beast...he isn't some thing that's living inside of me. He isn't another being. He's me, my insticts. I guess that's the hardest thing to accept. There's a part of me who wants..." He close his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"There's a part of me that wants things I know aren't right. There are thoughts in my head that are dark, so twisted that there is no way in hell they could be my own. But they are, and it scares me." His hands are clenched in fistst, and Raven frowns as the anger intensifies.

"That's the horrifying truth, Rae. I am the beast, and every thought I have of killing some innocent...it's my own."

She wants to get up and comfort him, because she knows how he feels. Hell, she's felt that way ever since she was born. The unfair fact that she can't blame anyone for her sick and twisted fantasies. The unfair fact that she can't blame anyone for her desire to kill. Her demon half is apart of her, and she can't change that.

She stays in her seat and continues to listen.

"But there is also curiousity, you know? What if I gave into my instincts? Gave into the beast? Would things be easier?" He opens his eyes, and she's shocked to see them coal black. "It's tiring, fighting it. Sometimes I want to just...let it happen."

It's silent after that, as she thinks about his words.

"I understand how you feel." She offers some form of comfort, words that will hopefully help him see that he isn't as crazy as he's thinking he is.

"I know you do." He smiles softly at her. "Go ahead and ask your next question."

She wasn't sure if her comfort had work or not, but she wasn't wasting any more time on it. They had roughly an hour or so left before the others got back, and she knew Beast Boy wasn't going to talk then.

"Okay. Next question then. Do you ever wish your beast would just...disappear? Things would be a lot easier if it did, right?"

He shook his head. "I just explained to you that the beast is me. If he were to disappear, then so would I." He stretches. "And I'm not ready to disappear. At least not yet, there are still some things I need to do."

"What kind of things?" She questions.

He doesn't answer, and she knows he isn't going to. She can practially see him closing himself off to her.

"Fine, I won't make you answer that. Last question, and then I'll be out of your hair. For now at least." She smirks at him. "Why are you different? Everything about you is changing, and the others might not see it, but I do." She narrows her eyes at him.

He chuckles. "Sweetheart, hell if I know. My guess is as good as yours." He gets up from the chair and stretches. "You're all out of questions for today, Rae."

"For today? Does that mean I'm allowed more tomorrow?" She raises a brow at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He didn't answer, and she knew their conversation was pretty much over now. Sighing, she got up as well.

"Well, thank you for answering a couple of my questions."

"Mhm. But, I'm sure you still have many more." He smirks down at her. She didn't deny it.

"You know Rae, you should really stop putting your nose in places it doesn't belong. You're only going to get yourself in trouble." He says casually, walking towards the hallway.

She turns to him. "Why would you say that? Are you expecting trouble to come?"

He didn't answer. He knew one thing though. In the process of trying to get her off his back, he'd only made the demon more curious than she was before. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

...edn

 **author's note:**

So here it is, on the 20th like I'd promised. It's shorter than I'd intended it to be, but I had to cut it down a lot because some things just weren't necessary to the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Tell me what you think of it! You know, if you wanna.

• Exquis


End file.
